A Cleansing
by charrrmed
Summary: As a result of being the first Vampire-Witch, Bonnie is hunted by some of the supernatural community. Five months of chaos and stress has Damon and Bonnie needing to relax.


**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

**Summary: As a result of being the first Vampire-Witch, Bonnie is hunted by some of the supernatural community. Five months of chaos and stress has Damon and Bonnie needing to relax.**

**A/N: This was written for alli cat3 at the Bamon Drabble Party on livejournal.**

**The Prompt: A picture of Katerina Graham in a big, round bathtub filled with water and bubbles.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**A Cleansing**

"Well, don't you look…_relaxed_," Damon said sourly as he leaned on the doorway.

Bonnie sat in the large grey and white bathtub with the water running, the sound that had caught Damon's ear when he came home. She picked up one of the floating lavender and white flowers and gave him her crooked smile. She slowly brought her leg up until her knee came out of the water. "Hi, honey," she said sweetly.

The room smelled fantastic. A mix of perfumes and oils. White, black, and blue Candles were strategically placed around the bathroom. Bonnie loved her cleansing baths. Judging by the color of the candles, he knew she was trying to attract protection and peace in her life. They need all the help they can get.

It's been six years since she succumbed to his charms, to hear him tell the story. A year since she stopped being stubborn and let him turn her. It has been five months since word started to spread about the first vampire-witch:

_Is it true?...A fellow sister would never go for it….It's not in their nature…She wanted it...She runs with the Salvatores. Katherine's Salvatores?...What does this mean?...I hear she lives in Mystic Falls…How does it work?...She's a Bennett witch…Her aunt is in my coven…She's with Damon Salvatore…Shit…We should get her on our side while she's still young….We should kill her while she's still young. _

Their lives have been hell ever since. Vampires, witches, and werewolves descended on Mystic Falls. Some were curious, some wanted her powers, some wanted to kill her, thinking she unbalanced the playing field. Vampires tried to create their very own vamp-witches. Bonnie took permanent care of the ones she could. She couldn't be everywhere at once. Witches died, refusing to complete the transformation. Resentment grew in the witch community. Her aunt got kicked out of her coven, and Bonnie pulled all of her powers to make sure she was protected. Witches came for her, tried to hurt her from the safety of their homes and covens. Some were stupid enough to come to Mystic Falls for her, and Damon, Stefan, and Tyler took permanent care of them, much to Bonnie's displeasure.

"_You guys are turning it into a war."_

"_And what do you think __**you're**__ doing by killing the vampires?" Damon asked, holding his stance. "I don't care what they are or what they can do. They come after you, it's their swan song."_

He and Bonnie had left Mystic Falls, but they quickly returned, thanks to Bonnie, when three people died. They couldn't escape this. And it was getting worse.

When Bonnie becoming a vampire had only been a possibility, he had happily pointed out that she could be like Stefan and live on animal blood. She had brought up her fear of not seeing people as people anymore, and he'd told her she could go on Stefan's animal diet after her initial feed. He had always planned to change his mind. He ultimately wanted her as strong as him. After she turned, she only sporadically fed off of animals, because it turned out that, like him, his little witch preferred it straight from the tap. When this war, and yes it was a fucking war, started he had expected her to say so long to Stefan and feed off of people only. She needed to be as strong as she could be. She did the _exact_ opposite. She stopped feeding on people completely and stuck to the rabbits. He had been dumbfounded when she'd told him her decision.

"_Explain the logic to me, because I swear I'm lost," he said, crossing his arms and widening his eyes._

"_I don't want to use them, Damon," she said calmly._

_His brows knitted. "This really isn't the time Bonnie. You need all the powers you can get. And the only way you'll get them is by .blood," he spelled it out for her._

"_I already __**have**__ power," she'd pointed out._

"_But not as much as you can. You haven't reached your potential, because you've been busy copying freaking Stefan," he said, his frustration apparent. _

That had been the first disagreement. Disagreements soon became arguments, and they were less and less calm. It wasn't long before they were fighting about it all the time. His dear brother saw the light and encouraged her to feed on people because she could handle it. Elena told her. Tyler told her. Even Caroline threw in her two cents, supporting him. She wouldn't budge. She was stubborn as shit.

This is why they were only now talking to each other after three weeks. She had left the manor, saying she needed a break from the fighting and his pig-headedness. She'd been _gracious_ enough to let him know where she was going: Alabama. He of course watched over her, pissed all the while, but he kept his distance except for when he saw that she was outnumbered _and losing_. He would help her and then ignore her. He didn't fucking want to talk to her either. He wasn't giving in. He was right. He only needed her to feed on the damn humans until this shit blew over.

"Come to your senses?" he finally asks.

"Nope," she says, popping the word.

Fury threatened to choke Damon. He pushed off the doorway and stalked to her, placing his hands on the side of the tub, careful not to crack the thing. "Do you have a fucking death wish, is that the problem?"

"I'd say I've been doing fine," she says, all calm.

It was the cleansing bath. She did it whenever things were getting too much for her; when she was losing clarity; when she couldn't focus; when she was stressed. The fact that she was doing it now after five months told him the pressure was getting to her. He didn't feel too sorry for her. They have a solution. If she'd just listen… "Why are you here?" he growls. "I know your hotel room has a bathtub."

She finally moved from where she was sitting, the soapy water breaking and molding around her. After she finished her cleansing baths, she usually turned it into a bubble bath. She rested her elbow next to him. "I missed you," she said softly, meaning it.

Damon's face twisted into a mockery of a smile.

Bonnie knows he's stressed. His mouth is tight, his movements stiff and controlled. His eyes are hard, his shoulders taunt. She knows he's worried for her, about her. He worries she's not strong enough, fast enough. That _he_ won't be fast enough. And she knows her decision doesn't inspire his confidence. He wants her as prepared as possible. She knows she can control herself on human blood, but her instincts and compassion are telling her _not_ to feed on them just to prepare herself for battle. It isn't right. She knows that part of him understands, just like she understands where he's coming from. He's already prepared himself as much as he can. He turned off the switch.

She lifts her left hand and touches his cheek. Her daylight ring gleams from her ring finger. "Take your clothes off. I'll drain this water and give you a cleansing."

He makes a derisive sound and pushes away from the tub. The last thing he wants to do is sit in water with flowers while she chants over him. He paced away from her. "I relax by fucking," he says, feet wide, arms crossed again. "You know that. Works like a charm."

She wouldn't say that he also liked it when they massaged each other. He would just rightly point out that those usually end with some kind of sex act. "Then take off your clothes and come here," she says instead. She gets on her knees and turns off the faucet.

Damon's eyes roamed to her breasts covered in soap suds. He didn't move for three beats. He stared into her eyes, telling her that this wasn't over, that he resents her for putting him through this, that he wants to believe that her magical powers will be enough, but he doesn't want to be blindsided, that he loves her and he will be _vehemently infuriated_ if she costs him eternity with her. This is why he turned off the switch. He would be paralyzed otherwise. He needs to be a predator, a hunter.

He finally starts taking his clothes off, movements still calculated, and Bonnie sees that he's angry again. She's unable to contain her smile. This is going to be rough. He slowly walks to the tub, and he's beautiful: long, lean, and sculpted. She runs her hands up his sinewy thighs as he steps in to the tub. He is hard and ready for her. He sits on the side, frames her face and kisses her. It's a dark kiss, meant to punish. She returns it because she's irate too. She doesn't want to be going through this. She'll fight like hell, but she's scared. She's scared that there won't be an end; it won't blow over; they'll get worn down, and they'll lose. She'll lose her life. She became a vampire because she'd had things she wanted to experience at least once as a human: going to college, having a job, travelling, and she'd done them. She had been ready. She still had a job, because that's what she wanted, and she and Damon had planned to travel after redoing their pagan vows as vampires (he told her he wanted this). But they didn't get the chance. No, they haven't had the chance yet. That's how she needs to think, always. She didn't expect being a vampire to be easy. She had figured she'd still face the same challenges as before as far as the supernatural goes, minus the possibility that she might lose her humanity. But this battle had been going on for too long. She was tired and fast becoming depressed. That's why she had come back. She had missed him; she had felt too alone; she was sick of him walking away after helping her. A cleansing by itself wouldn't be enough. She needed her husband.

They broke the kiss, and Damon saw the tears in her eyes. A muscle ticked in his jaw, and he buried his hands in her hair, fisting it. Bonnie hungrily kissed his chest. She nipped and sucked on his nipples while he caressed her head. With labored breaths, Damon pushed her down. She took him in her mouth and then slowly let him go. She languidly licked around the mushroom head. She traced the veins that were starting to appear, and she took him in again. Damon moved his legs, because his stomach coiled in anticipation when she started to suck. He guided Bonnie's head as she bobbed up and down. She braced her hands on the side of the tub, and this time she took him deep until he hit her throat. She worked her throat around him, opening and closing. Damon's head lolled back as he licked his lips and closed his eyes. She slowly fucked her throat with his cock. Every trick Bonnie knew, she had practiced on him, and he's always to be her Guiney pig. One of the best things about her being a vampire is that she can now deep throat him for longer periods of time.

She finally took a break and wiped her mouth, saying, "I'm drooling." She gave a breathless laugh. For the first time in three weeks, Damon genuinely smiled as he looked down at his witch. He stood and followed as she backed deeper in the tub. Her green eyes bled black as red and purple veins appeared. Snarling, she possessively grabbed his cock. Like it belonged to her. The candles flared and levitated off the ground. The scene caused pre-come to spurt from Damon as his own eyes became black and red veins decorated the sides. His fangs came out when Bonnie slurped his offering. Her tongue flicked on the now sensitive head, and he bucked. He wanted to come. He wrapped his hand around Bonnie's and shoved his dick in her throat. He fucked it in earnest now, keeping a firm grip on her head. She matched him thrust for thrust, trying hard to keep her fangs from coming out.

"Bonnie. Shit," he trembled above her as he became harder. He was close. His balls tightened, and it was like he could feel the blood moving throughout his body. He didn't want to take his eyes off her, but he couldn't keep them open anymore. It was becoming too much. His breaths became shallow, and his world shrunk. His universe was in her mouth. Bonnie grunted and huffed around his mouth as her saliva dripped around him, and he came undone. He let out a string of expletives. It was fire and fog, magic and every dirty dream he's ever conjured. He emptied himself in her mouth, and Bonnie caught all of it, not letting even one drop escape. She drank him with greed, and he had _much_ to give her. Finally, he relaxed the iron grip he had on her head and massaged her scalp as she nursed herself on his dick. He tried to catch his breath and waited for the strength to come back to his legs.

She gave a satisfied moan when she let him go. Her desire was potent. The candles still floated in the air, a testament to her will, but they were almost burned out, a testament to her lust. She trailed her hands up his body as she stood. He kissed her, tasting himself. The kiss became sloppy, because Bonnie was agitated. Her clit was on fire. She needed him to touch her, make her come. He lifts her out of the tub and carries her to the shower stall. His purpose is not to shower; it's to get the soap off of her. As soon as the last of it slides down her body, two of his fingers find her entrance. He laps at her breasts, grazing the dark areoles with his fangs and sucking on her rigid nipples. He pumps her as his thumb flicks her clit. He alternates between fingering her and plucking her engorged nub. Bonnie brings him up by his hair to ravage his mouth. She lets her fangs out and bites his lip, drawing blood and sucking it before his lip heals. Damon growls in her mouth and tells her to bite him again, his tone almost pleading. She does, and it's ecstasy for both. He places her leg around his waist and unceremoniously invades her. Bonnie cries out, her eyes watering in relief. It's been too long. The way he fills her up is ambrosial. She quivers around him, and Damon feels every sensation. He fondles her breasts as he fucks her against the wall. His strokes are long and forceful, tearing sweet noises from her every time he bottoms out in her. She tells him to go faster, but he doesn't listen. He doesn't do it until it's too much for _him_. By then, Bonnie is literally scratching at his back to draw blood. She's mad, but he's enjoying it. He encourages her with 'yeses,' 'fucks,' 'damns,' and 'Bonnies.' This is how it becomes too much for him.

After the bathroom, they move to their bedroom where she fucks him into the mattress. He loves her on top, loves to watch her breasts bouncing, her clit peeking out from its hood, the expressions on her face as she plays with herself. When he sees that she's close to coming, he orders her to bite him. She does, and they fall together. His favorite position is doggiestyle though. He wraps a chunk of her curly tresses around his hand and pulls while he drives into her, smacking her ass with his other hand. Bonnie feels like she's going to combust. Tears spring in her eyes as she commands him to give her more. Damon obliges, the headboard banging against the wall. Their thrusts are wild and start to lose finesse as they approach the precipice. He stops spanking her and barrels down on her, Bonnie now supporting herself on her elbows, her ass hot and tingling. Damon hits her spot, and she screams her release. He doesn't stop, and she doesn't stop thrusting against him, until he comes too.

They fall asleep when dawn is approaching. He tucks her into his side as the bite marks on her ass, thighs, and neck heal. Bonnie throws her leg over his thigh, and he smoothes her hair in place. She watches the bite mark on the inside of his wrist heal. The severe scratches on his butt are probably healing too.

"Am I going to see you when I wake up, or will you leave now that you've gotten your recommended dosage of…_me_?" he asks nonchalantly, lifting his eyebrows.

"I told you I missed you," Bonnie says as she drank his face in.

"I know exactly what you missed," he says suggestively.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Are you telling me you didn't miss me?"

He crudely licked his lips. He can still taste her. "You know exactly what I missed."

Bonnie scoffed. "Okay, Damon."

After a moment's silence, she said, "I love you." Her fingers lightly danced over his lips as she looked him in the eye. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Trepidation settled over Damon, but it didn't way him down like before. It left as quickly as it came. "I love you too," he said, and then his voice was laced with acid, "and you better not. Because there will be hell to pay if you do."

Bonnie nodded once. She knew he wasn't just talking about the witches, vampires, and werewolves. She could not imagine what Damon would do if he lost her. But she knows he can.

He holds on to her as she falls asleep. He revels in being held by her, and he watches her as she sleeps. Rapacious protectiveness has him promising to himself, to her, to the heavens, and to whomever the fuck else it may concern that he will savagely tear apart the next person or group to come at her.

He's her first line of defense _and_ her backup.


End file.
